


Hero

by SheWhoWillRise



Series: Hero Saga [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human/Children Experimentation, M/M, explicit violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: Desert bordering the East and ice bordering the West, not much of the world is survivable in 2032. A strip of land covering 979,497 square miles, in what originally was United States of America and Mexico, is the only habitable land, and it’s under military dictatorship.
 Experimented by A.I.M. and used by Hydra as a replacement for her father, Alex Stark’s been on the run from them after escaping after a group of teenagers that calls themselves The Avengers, attacked the facility she was being kept.   But can she run from the crimes they made her commit?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for my Nano Wrimo, so this won't be in long chapters, just whatever I have written by the end of the day.

Blood was all over the floor, hand prints of it on the blinding white walls, and it covered her in gooey syrup. Her white clothes stained with it.

Piercing sirens framed her fading vision. Her wrists felt like a heavy sticky coldness, wrapped around them, as well as her legs. Faint scraping could be heard behind her.

She stepped over the bodies and fallen over tables of equipment. The glass littering the floor cutting her feet, her footprints bloody. There was a sudden sting of pain in her calf, dropping her to the floor. Quickly looking behind her as she desperately crawled away, a man was at the opposite end of the hallway. He had on a heavy combat suit, tinted goggles, and he had his gun raised.

“Subject 010119, stay where you are and wait to be transferred to containment.” His voice was cold, calculating, and it made you blood freeze over.

She continued her desperate attempts to get away, crunching the heels of her palms onto the broken glass. Her fear blocking the pain, but as another sting burst through her shoulder, she stopped her attempts and held it as it bled out.

“Subject 010119, stay where you are and await for transfer.”

She wanted to scream at him as he came closer, but her throat collapsed on itself. When he got in front of her, he aimed the gun at her chest.

“Subject 010119, prepare for transf-” His head exploded in a spray of blood, splattering all over her. A figure stepped out of the shadows from the left hall.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” She crawled away from him as far as she could, her back hitting the wall. His skin dark, his combat uniform darker. His gun pointed toward the ground, his finger close to the trigger, but not on it. Cautious, but not of her.

She still couldn’t talk so instead she shook her head. He tried to come closer, reaching out with his hand, but she pressed herself flatter against the wall and her breath quickened. He backed off slowly.

“I just want to help.” From a pocket on the side of his pants, he took out a personal first aid kit.

“Would it help if I told you my name?” His teeth contrasted against his dark skin as he smiled. “I’m Lieutenant D’Amore Wilson.”

She stared at him up and down, taking in his posture. Her throat was scratchy and it hurt like hell, but she spoke.

“I’m 010119.”

He seemed annoyed at her name, but didn’t comment. “I’m going to bandage those bullet wounds then I’m going to take those chains off your wrists and ankles.”

She nodded at him, her fear dwindling as his hands gently bandaged her up.


End file.
